roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2004 UK Winter Tour Championships: Finals
The 2004 UK Winter Tour Championship Finals '''was the last Roaming Robots show of 2004 to declare which robot out of all the top 10 point scorers from the qualifier rounds of the 2004 UK Championships/Winter Tour would become the 2004 UK Champion. The event was held at the Doncaster Dome, Doncaster on November 27th-28th 2004. Competitors The following 10 competitors were the robots that had qualified after their performance and amount of wins from the qualifying shows Round 1 Terrorhurtz Vs Chompalot Ripper Vs Kronic Kronic got the first flip on Ripper, but Ripper immediatly self-righted. It then managed to fight back turning Kronic over but Kronic retaliated to this attack. Ripper flipped Kronic again this time flipping it around for a bit with Kronic self-righting every time. Next it managed to flip the blue wedge-shaped robot against the arena wall, but after a brief period of time, Kronic got itself off. Finally after a few more failed attempts at getting Kronic out the arena, Ripper succeeded putting it through to the quarter-finals Winner: '''Ripper Dantomkia Vs Mute (2) Both the robots circled round each other trying to get their flippers underneath each other. Dantomkia rode up Mute's wedge a few times but got off just in time before being flipped every time. After it had been clarified that Mute had the lower front ground-clearance, it would be the stronger. Dantomkia was chased around by the runner-up from the New Blood tournament of Robot Wars. Mute eventually managed to flip Dantomkia, but it just rolled back on its wheels. Dantomkia then found itself perched on Mutes wedge in the centre of the arena where Mute charged it into the arena wall in an attempt to flip it out, but it didn't work and the battle continued. Mute flipped Dantomkia around the arena a little before it self-righted on the arena wall where it couldn't get off. Mute finished the battle by getting behind Dantomkia and flipping the latter out the arena. Winner: Mute Big Nipper (4) Vs Ewe 2 (1) Both robots slammed into each other before Big Nipper shoved Ewe 2 backwards into the arena wall where it grabbed the gold robot, picked it up and carried it over towards the arena dumping it over the fence in a very quick battle. Winner: Big Nipper Storm 2 Vs Velocirippa The two robots circled around each other to start off with with Velocirippa trying to get under Storm 2 and Storm 2 trying to get under Velocirippa. Storm 2 did manage to get behind Velocirippa at one point and ram it into the wall which tipped Velocirippa onto its side, but it continued fighting. Storm 2 chased Velocirippa around a little and Velocirippa kept missing flips on the Robot Wars World Champion and ended up getting impaled on the spikes of the arena wall. Velocirippa tried to flip itself away from there, but Storm 2 was continuously slamming into it, Velocirippa eventually got away. Storm 2 continued to bump Velocirippa around the arena, it thought back at one point eventually managing to get its flipper underneath Storm 2, it tried to flip but couldn't and Storm 2 continued on fighting. Finally Velocirippa got under Storm 2 from the side flipping it over, but Storm 2 was unharmed as it was invertable. Finally after Velocirippa missed a few flips on Storm 2, time ran out and it went to the judge who ruled in favour of Storm 2. Winner: Storm 2 Loser's Melee 1 Chompalot Vs Kronic Vs Dantomkia Vs Ewe 2 (1) Vs Velocirippa Quarter-Finals Terrorhurtz Vs Ripper This battle was a bit of a rematch after Terrorhurtz had beaten Ripper in the 3rd Qualifier Show at Worcester. It started off with Terrorhurtz delievering blows to Rippers titanium armour with its axe causing sparks to fly, but Ripper retaliated by flipping Terrorhurtz over who self-righted and came back in on the attack giving Ripper more blows. Ripper flipped Terrorhurtz again but after this time after Terrorhurtz self-righted, it continuously battered Ripper causing sparks to fly and jammed it against the arena wall, giving it more axe blows which removed chunks of Polycarbonate from the top of Ripper who had lost mobility meaning Terrorhurtz went through. Winner: Terrorhurtz Mute (2) Vs Big Nipper (4) Ewe 2 (1) Vs Storm 2 Loser's Melee 2 Ripper Vs Mute (2) Vs Storm 2 Semi-Finals Terrorhurtz Vs Ewe 2 (1) Terrorhurtz started off being the far more superior battering the top panels of Ewe 2. Ewe 2 tried to get away and get a flip on the side of John Reid's machine, but Terrorhurtz always kept turning round really quickly and giving Ewe 2 more blows with its deadly axe. Terrorhurtz then got another blow on Ewe 2 immobilising it, also breaking a gas pipe in the process. With no weapon or mobility, Ewe 2 was out and Terrorhurtz went through to the final. Winner: Terrorhurtz Mute (2) Vs Big Nipper (4) Mute got in and tried to flip Big Nipper out the arena, but it didn't work. Mute then drove up onto Big Nippers claws where it was lifted up and rammed backwards into the arena wall. Big Nipper managed to pin Mute against the arena wall where it tried to turn it over, but it dropped it Mute escaped. Mute got its front flipper under the front of Big Nipper and knocked it into the wall in another attempt to get it out the arena, it chased Big Nipper around the arena and ended up on Big Nippers claws twice more but the robot from Lancashire still couldn't find the strength to turn it over. Then in an attempt to flip Big Nipper, Big Nipper was yanked off the ground by Mutes own flipper and was piggy-backed around the arena for a bit much to the amusement of the crowd. Eventually, Mute knocked Big Nipper off before riding up on the claws again, but still Big Nipper couldn't turn it over. Eventually after Mute failed to flip Big Nipper a couple of more times, the fight ended with both robots still mobile. The Judge voted for Mute to go through. Winner: Mute 3rd Place Play-Off Ewe 2 (1) Vs Big Nipper (4) This was the second time that these two robots had fought in the show, Ewe 2 got round the side of Big Nipper shoving it towards the arena wall in an attempt to flip it out the arena, but it didn't work. Big Nipper lifted Ewe 2 who flipped itself off but Big Nipper grabbed hold of Ewe 2s bungee cord underneath Ewe 2s open flipper and after a short tussle, Big Nipper lifted Ewe 2 right off the ground before running it towards the arena wall bumping it over the side nearly taking out Big Nipper along with it. Big Nipper was still stuck on Ewe 2, but it had already won claiming 3rd place. Winner: Big Nipper Final Terrorhurtz Vs Mute (2) Terrorhurtz started chasing Mute trying to get a few axe blows on it, but Mute was too fast and kept running away. Terrorhurtz did some hits on Mute a numerous amout of times causing sparks to fly. Mute continued running away dodging Terrorhurtzs axe blows before charging into it head on pushing it into the arena wall where it was momentarilly stuck before getting away. Mute then took more axe blows from Terrorhurtz and charged into it twice causing it to be flipped over twice but again Terrorhurtz self-righted and carried on. Mute tried to flip Terrorhurtz using the rear flipper but it didn't work and it continued getting beaten. After taking more blows and failed attempt flips, Mute broke down immediatly after Terrorhurtz battered the top panel hitting the safety link. Terrorhurtz had claimed the 2004 UK Championship title. 2004 UK Champion (Winter Tour): Terrorhurtz Category:UK Championships